generaldiscussionfandomcom-20200214-history
Besteau
GD Description: Just a mellow GDer that likes to draw for the community. Pretty chill gal. Summoner Description: Loves Darius to the point of OTPing herself with him Very Charismatic Loves to draw cartoons Enjoys embarrassing others and herself for pleasure. Favorite Story of Darius and Her "And that will conclude my lecture on the principles behind casting Summoner Spells. Of course, there is still the matter of knowing how to put those spells to practical use.. but we best save that lesson for another day. Now, are there any questions?" From the far corner of the room, leaning back into his chair with his legs outstretched over the desk in front of him, I see my younger brother raise his hand. A devilish grin warped across his face. "Yes, Mr. Draven?" I knew what was about to happen, and I knew just how bad it was going to be. I really wanted to warn the poor professor, but the gears had already been set into motion, and there was no stopping him now. I was only able to watch in horror as he stood up from his chair and jumped on top of the desk, cupping his hands around his mouth. "SUMMONER SPELLS? MORE LIKE, SUMMONER SMELLS!" Then suddenly the whole room fell completely silent, every side conversation having stopped as well. It was in that moment that the professor's face turned from a healthy flush into a burning red, and his hands went immediately around his hips. Draven, having noticed the professor's drastic change in mood, suddenly burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, falling from off the desk and tumbling onto the ground below. That was when I heard the person next to me start to giggle, and I turned to them and found, to my surprise, a younger looking girl. Her face was glowing, and she was trying hard to contain her laughter. "You actually find my brother funny?" I asked, and she turned to me with a blank expression in her eyes. For some reason she kept staring straight at me, not saying a single word, and it seemed like her will to laugh had completely gone away now. "Um.." she began, her face now turning redder with each passing second, "Yeah, he's kinda cute." "Really!?" I shouted, "HA!" "No, no, no, he's nowhere near as cute as you though." Then it seemed as if her face had now reached its boiling point as she stumbled to continue on, "Ha.. and yeah." It was then that I found myself at a loss for words as well, her words now finally sinking in. Did she really just call me.. cute? I've been called a great many things on the battlefield, but never have I been called.. cute, especially by a girl. While my brother and the professor were yelling in the background, I now found my eyes awkwardly locked in with hers. She had blushed even harder now, and while I tried to continue my rigid expression, I couldn't help but feel the bones in my cheeks begin to melt. I don't know why she would ever think of me as cute, but she wasn't half-bad looking herself.. BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR And just like that, our awkward spell was broken, and she leapt from her chair and bolted out of the classroom. A sense of relief suddenly washed over me, my face now returning to normal, and I was spared that terrible moment of having to break that silence myself. But now I couldn't help but wonder what her name was, and I quickly found myself regretting not saying anything more. At least I know I'll be able to see her again tomorrow, and hopefully she doesn't hate me now because of that. Tabitha, I think it was.